Three Little Fishes
Three Little Fishes is a song, recorded by Kay Kyser and His Band, with words by Josephine Carringer and Bernice Idins and music by Saxie Dowell. The song tells the story of three fishes, who defy their mother's command of swimming only in a meadow, by swimming over a dam and on out to sea, where they encounter a shark, which the fish describe as a whale. They flee for their lives and return to the meadow in safety. On Barney & Friends, this song first appeared in A Splash Party, Please. Lyrics English= Down in the meadow in a little bitty pool Live three little fishies and a mama fishy too. "Swim," said the mama fishy, "swim if you can." And they swam and they swam all over the dam. Boop boop dit-tem dat-tem what-tem Chu! Boop boop dit-tem dat-tem what-tem Chu! Boop boop dit-tem dat-tem what-tem Chu! And they swam and they swam all over the dam. "Stop," said the mommy, "or you will get lost!" But the three little fishies didn't wanna be bossed So the three little fishies went off on a spree And they swam and they swam right out to the sea. Boop boop dit-tem dat-tem what-tem Chu! Boop boop dit-tem dat-tem what-tem Chu! Boop boop dit-tem dat-tem what-tem Chu! And they swam and they swam right all over the dam. "Hooray!" said the little fishies, "Here's a lot of fun. We'll swim in the sea till the day is done." So they swam and they swam, and it was a lark Till all of a sudden they met with a shark! Boop boop dit-tem dat-tem what-tem Chu! Boop boop dit-tem dat-tem what-tem Chu! Boop boop dit-tem dat-tem what-tem Chu! And they swam, and they swam all over the dam. "Help!" cried the little fishies, "Look at all the whales!" Quick as they could, they turned on their tails. Back to the pool in the meadow they swam And they swam and they swam all over the dam. Boop boop dit-tem dat-tem what-tem Chu! Boop boop dit-tem dat-tem what-tem Chu! Boop boop dit-tem dat-tem what-tem Chu! And they swam and they swam all over the dam. |-| Spanish= En la pradera, en un charquito pequeñito Estaba mamá pez con sus tres lindos pececitos Mamá ordenó: pececitos a nadar Y nadaron, y nadaron, no quisieron parar Boop boop dit-tem dat-tem what-tem Chu! Boop boop dit-tem dat-tem what-tem Chu! Boop boop dit-tem dat-tem what-tem Chu! Y nadaron, y nadaron, no quisieron parar “Alto”, dice mami, “o se van a perder” Pero los pececitos no querían obedecer Los tres pececitos solo querían nadar Y nadaron, y nadaron, hasta llegar al mar Boop boop dit-tem dat-tem what-tem Chu! Boop boop dit-tem dat-tem what-tem Chu! Boop boop dit-tem dat-tem what-tem Chu! Y nadaron, y nadaron, no quisieron parar Un pececito dijo: “esto sí es diversión, Aquí nos quedaremos hasta que caiga el sol” Mas de pronto sufrieron un gran sofocón Pues salió de la nada, un gran tiburón Boop boop dit-tem dat-tem what-tem Chu! Boop boop dit-tem dat-tem what-tem Chu! Boop boop dit-tem dat-tem what-tem Chu! Y nadaron, y nadaron, no quisieron parar “¡Auxilio!” decían mientras cruzaban las olas Nadaron veloces agitando sus colas Volvieron al charquito donde estaba su hogar Y nadaron, y nadaron cerca de su mamá Boop boop dit-tem dat-tem what-tem Chu! Boop boop dit-tem dat-tem what-tem Chu! Boop boop dit-tem dat-tem what-tem Chu! Y nadaron, y nadaron cerca de su mamá Song Used In... #A Splash Party, Please #Barney's Best Manners (Episode Featured: A Splash Party, Please) #Look at Me, I'm 3! #Play and Learn with Barney (Episode Featured: A Splash Party, Please) Category:Children Songs Category:1992